


Baby Quest

by BasslineRaver



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sparklings, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasslineRaver/pseuds/BasslineRaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve's bar ends up being a daycare for a day as an accident turns most of the Lost Light's Crew into sparklings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Quest

Swerve looked around his bar, absolutely shocked that he was the only one in there and it was already mid-afternoon. He didn’t even have anything to clean, since nobody was using anything. Swerve put his head on the bar and looked sadly at the empty place.

“SWEEEEERVE!!” Tailgate’s voice sounded from outside. Swerve perked up immediately, and put his hands on the bar, pushing himself up and looking towards the door as Tailgate opened the door to the bar and paused, herding about six sparklings in. Swerve’s optic band widened, and he stammered.

“Swerve, we, we have a problem!” Tailgate said softly.

“I don’t even… What is going on. Why are there sparklings?!” Swerve stammered. He recognized them too, they were members of the crew, Rodimus, Whirl, Chromedome, Drift, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. All of the little ones were clamoring around Tailgate, vying for his attention. Whirl was keening the loudest of all, and Ultra Magnus was managing to look stern even though he was pintsized.

“I don’t know. I woke up this morning and… And…” Tailgate whimpered and then turned, showing that a sparkling Cyclonus was clinging to his back. “He was little and crying!! I went out and then found that there were more…”

Swerve was torn between laughing hysterically and falling over in shock. He was about to say something when the door opened again, this time it was Rewind with a herd of sparklings. Swerve recognized them as well, seeing Rung, Fortress Maximus, Atomizer, Perceptor, and possibly the best of all, a little Sunstreaker riding on top of Bob (who hadn’t changed one bit it seemed). Rewind was of course, recording all of this.

“Something is seriously wrong and… Oh goodness,” Rewind lost all train of thought as he saw Chromedome staring up at him, little hands outstretched. Rewind scooped him up and canted his head to the side, making little clicking happy noises before he resumed talking as if nothing had happened. “Something is wrong and I believe it had to do with an energy field we passed through last night, some of my sensors went a little fuzzy!”

“So… Why’re we not affected?” Swerve made his way out from behind the bar and crouched down, poking at Rodimus, who grabbed onto his hand and looked up at him adoringly. “Aw Primus, you’re a cute little glitch aren’t ya?”

“I’m not sure,” Tailgate had taken to getting all the little ones together so he could keep a better optic on them. Bob had decided that this was a good idea as well, and was starting to try and nest with the little ones, pulling as many as he could against himself and almost sitting on top of them. Tailgate nearly flailed his arms, making Swerve burst out laughing, as he got flustered over Bob’s actions and tried to get the wiggling sparklings out from under Bob.

“Well… This is the best quest already, Sparkling Quest!” Swerve grinned and clapped his hands together. Atomizer stared up at him and then clapped his hands in return a few times, giggling. “Oh, hey, you like that lil guy?” Swerve clapped a few more times in a rhythm and Atomizer did his best to copy.

“Swerve, can you keep all of them here in the bar? I want to go see who else was affected…” Rewind slowly lowered Chromedome down. Chromdome made a keening wail for a second, upset that he was being removed from Rewind’s arms, but was easily distracted as Swerve plopped himself down on the floor in front of all the sparklings.

“Sure, I can do that. You just bring ‘em to Daddy Swerve. They can’t get behind the bar, that’s got a lock, and the worst they can do is go under the tables,” Swerve scooped up an armful of little Ratchet, Drift, and Rung. The three chirped happily at getting attention. Swerve held still as he felt a little set of hands and feet on his back that made their way up and stopped on the flat part of his armor above his helm. He looked up and then tilted a bit so he could see himself in the somewhat reflective surface of the floor to see that Fortress Maximus had made his way up and was content with his vantage point of ‘somewhat-high-up.’

“I told you guys, this is gonna be the best quest,” Swerve grinned and waved as Tailgate and Rewind left, Tailgate making sure the door was shut tightly.

Swerve beamed down at all the little sparklings that were staring up at him. He was the center of all their attentions, and it was wonderful.

“All right little guys, who wants to play a game?” he said, and suddenly all the little optics got wider and there were choruses of delighted chirps, buzzes, and clicks. Swerve puffed his chest out; delighted at being the center of all the sparkling’s attention. “Ok, I’m going to close my eyes, and you go hide,” Swerve said. He knew his bar like the back of his hand, and there weren’t any spots that they could get into from the floor. He had to Bob-proof it after all.

Swerve over exaggerated his motions, putting his hands over his optic band. There was the sudden scrambling noise of sparklings trying to run off as he counted loudly. He even felt Fort Max slide off his head and down his back to go hide. When he finished his count, he pulled his hands away from his optic band and then looked around. The first thing he saw was that Rung was just sitting in front of him and looking utterly confused. His optics were larger than normal and his little hands were covering his mouth as he stared up at Swerve.

“Whassa matter, lil guy, don’t you want to play?” Swerve asked as he scooped up Rung. Rung shook his head and chirped his dissent to Swerve, then patted his hands against Swerve’s chest and seemed content to be held. “Ok, then you can help me find the other lil guys,” Swerve declared.

He marched around the bar, hearing giggling and homing in on it. It was a dead giveaway. The first he found was Rodimus, who was curled under a bar stool and giggling loudly. It didn’t appear he was good at hiding. Whirl was next, ducking behind a few boxes and peeking out. His little rotors on his arms buzzed as he was found, and he scurried happily around Swerve’s legs. One by one, the sparklings were found, and soon gathered up in front of the bar itself. The soft trills alerted Swerve that now that they had played, they were hungry.

Just before he was about to get small cubes of energon ready for all the little ones, the doors opened again to Rewind and Tailgate. They had even more sparklings now, and the clicking and chirring intensified as the ones already in the bar saw new playmates and ran over to greet them.

“Hoo boy,” Swerve laughed and leaned on his hand, watching from behind the safety of the bar as Rewind and Tailgate got overwhelmed. It seemed everyone on the ship had gotten turned into a sparkling, sans the three small mechs and Bob.

“You little glitches are lucky I have enough energon for everyone!” Swerve hoisted a tray up into his hands and then looked at Tailgate. “Hey, help me separate them. Try to get them to sit into the booths. Then we can make sure everyone gets their share,” he directed.

“Somebody’s taking charge!” Rewind chuckled. Swerve glanced over at him and nodded.

“Of course. It’s my bar after all!” Swerve nodded and started passing out the cubes, miniature for bots even at his size, but perfect for the sparklings. Soon the room was filled with the little ones refueling, Rewind going around recording every single one, and Tailgate fussing over the ones that were having problems refueling on their own.

Swerve plopped down next to Skids, who was trying to reach across the table to Trailbreaker. “Hey buddy,” Swerve grinned at him. “How’s it feel being little?”

Skids looked up at Swerve and chirped softly, cocking his head to the side.

“That bad huh? Yeah, being short isn’t too easy sometimes,” Swerve nodded as if he could truly understand him.

Skids peeped now and then held up his cube and chewed on it. Swerve took it from him, seeing at it was empty, and then set it aside. Skids whined at first, but then let out a little yawn.

“Well that’s a familiar face. You yawn like that even when you’re big and tired from drinking too much. Except this time it was barely one cube for you,” Swerve rubbed Skids on the helm. Up against Swerve’s other side, a barely awake Ultra Magnus leaned against his arm, looking sadly up at Swerve.

“Oh now it’s gonna be the barkeep’s job to get everyone to sleep?” Swerve chuckled and then scooped up both Skids and Ultra Magnus. “Hey, guys, we gotta get these guys to bed after they refuel,” Swerve called out, seeing more than just the two starting to get sleepy.

“I’ve noticed,” Rewind said. Swerve glanced over to see Chromedome in his arms, already asleep. He also had Drift on his lap, struggling to stay awake and Hoist cuddled up against his side, chirring softly as he slowly passed into sleep.

“Let’s get them to their own rooms, they can’t really reach the door to open it anyway, so they should be safe,” Tailgate scooped up an armful of sparklings and started ferrying them to their rooms. Rewind did the same.

Swerve just sat with the two snuggling against him, looking around the bar at the sparklings.

It wasn’t a long quest, but it was a great quest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MTMTE Swerve's RPer on Tumblr. :) Happy Birthday!


End file.
